nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Surrender
Ultimate Surrender (US) is an erotic professional wrestling reality series created by the erotic film production company Kink. Although US features mostly erotic film actresses and models, its tag line describes the promotion as "100% Competitve, Non-Scripted Erotic Wrestling". US features a unique set of rules which can be briefly summarized as being based around actual competitive erotic wrestling that determines winners and losers by a scoring system. This scoring system refers to "Control Points", "Shame Points" and "Style Points". Matches are scheduled for 3 wrestling rounds and one "sex" round. Rules The basis of the match rounds are as follows: * Singles Match Rules :* Round One (8 minutes): Arm wrestling contest in middle of mat, winner gets 5 toughness points. Wrestler break and begin wrestling form a neutral position on their knees. :* Round Two (8 minutes): Ball draw before the round starts to determine who is in the up position. :* Round Three: Wrestler who starts in up position for round two will start in down position in round three. All nude, if the wrestlers do not get each others' clothing off before this round points for removing articles of clothing are lost. :* Prize Round (5-10 minutes): Winner performs sex on the loser and or decides how that round will play out. Winner is encouraged to dominate and humiliate the loser. The only exception to date has been the Madison Young vs. Amber Rayne bout (May 26, 2009) where a male performer was introduced to the Prize Round. The US also features tag team erotic wrestling in which the following rules state: * Tag Team Match Rules * Three 12-minute wrestling rounds. :* Wrestler must stay with in the boundaries set to tag in. :* Incoming wrestler can touch any part of her teammates body to register a "good" tag. :* On a "good" tag incoming wrestler and outgoing wrestler have 45 seconds to be on the mat. After 45 seconds tagged wrestler must leave the mat. :* During "tag in" the team with both wrestlers in, have automatic control and can go for style. :* During tag in no head holds are permitted. :* During tag in opponent wrestlers must release control if she has it. :* Only one team at a time can tag in. The other team can not go for a tag until the team has completely finished their 45 second tag. Roster Welterweight * Ava Devine * Alexa Aimes * Alice Frost * Ami Emerson * Ana Foxxx * Angelica Saige * Audrey Rose * Bella Rossi * Bobbi Starr * Brie Barrett * Bryne Blayne * Cece Stone * Cheyenne Jewel * Christina Aguchi * Cici Rhodes * Coffe Brown * Daisy Ducati * Dana DeArmond * Delilah Strong * DragonLilly * Dylan Ryan * Eden Coxxx * Elizabeth Thorn * Ella Nova * Lola * Princess Donna Dolore * Lynn Dumaire * Xana Star * Hollie Stevens * Wenona * Sydnee Capri * Jolene * Toni Benz * Satine Phoenix Lightweight * Abby Cross * Adriana Luna * Allie Haze * Ally Ann * Andre Shakti * Angel Allwood * Anna Mills * Audrey Hollander * Bella Wilde * Brix * Brooke Bound * Calico * Carissa Montgomery * Cassandra Nix * Charisma Cappelli * Chloe Camilla * Claire Adams * Claire Dames * Crimson Ninja * Cynthia Pendragon * Darling * Dia Zerva * Dolly Leigh * Freya French * Janaya * Jade Marxxx * Jenni Lee * Shannon Kelly * Lyla Lei * Jessica Sexin * Syd Blakovic * Mika Tan * Julie Night * Kayla Paige * Dee Williams * Pinky Lee * Tawni Ryden Featherweight * Addison Heart * Aiden Ashley * Alexa Von Tess * Amber Rayne * Angela Stone * Annie Cruz * Ariel X * Ashley Jane * Avy Lee Roth * Berretta James * Carly Parker * Cassidy Klein * ChynaWhite * Devi Lynne * Emma Haize * Fallon West * Faye Runaway * Gia DiMarco * Lucy Lee * Nina * Yellow Kitty * Isis Love * Sophia the violet vixen * Paris Kennedy * Nicole Scott * Isabella Soprano * Sarah Blake * Melissa Lauren * Kat * Harmony * Justine Joli * Keeani Lei * Stacey Cash * Sammi Rhodes Category:Wrestling Organizations